Ta'Lon
Ta'Lon was a Narn warrior and later ambassador. He was rarely without his K'tok. History In his adult years, Ta'Lon was an accomplished Narn warrior and pilot. In 2259, just before the Narn-Centauri War, Ta'Lon was captured by a Streib ship while on patrol. After being tortured and experimented upon, he was forced to battle other prisoners via a mind control device. The last gladiator he faced was Captain John Sheridan, who managed to knock him out and disable the control device. Working together, they were able to escape the Streib vessel in a life pod when the tracked down and engaged the ship. Ta'Lon was taken back to Babylon 5 to be treated for his injuries. He was then sent back to Narn Homeworld and got caught up in the War.All Alone in the Night Ta'Lon survived the war, including the Centauri bombardment of Narn Homeworld itself. Afterwards, he became a bodyguard for Na'Far, a Narn working for the Centauri provisional government. Na'Far was sent to Babylon 5 to try to convince G'Kar to surrender himself. Before Na'Far speaks with G'Kar, Ta'Lon meets with Captain Sheridan for a drink, vowing to repay Sheridan for saving his life. Indeed, Captain Sheridan was glad to see Ta'Lon again and as the two talked, Sheridan wondered with a bit of humor what people would think if he started walking around with Ta'Lon as his bodyguard; to which Ta'Lon answered in an amused voice that people would say what a lucky man Sheridan was because he would live to be 150. The following day, Na'Far nearly succeeded when G'Kar saw how his place may be causing division in the Narn Resistance. However, after the Narn community, Ta'Lon included, begged G'Kar to stay, he reconsidered.A Day in the Strife A few weeks later, G'Kar was arrested for assaulting Ambassador Londo Mollari while under the influence of Dust and placed in station lockup. Ta'Lon kept a vigil outside his quarters for over a month, fasting and remaining awake for days at a time. When G'Kar was released, Ta'Lon became his closest confidante. G'Kar explained to him the revelation he had had, and how the Narn would have to fight to protect Babylon 5 in order for everyone to survive the oncoming Shadow War. Ta'Lon joined the station's new security team along with most of the other Narns on the station, even escorting the Centauri prophetess Lady Morella at one point.Point of No Return In 2262, while G'Kar was on Centauri Prime serving as Londo's bodyguard, he gained access to G'Kar's quarters on Babylon 5 where he found the Book of G'Kar and had it published without his consent. When G'Kar returned to Babylon 5, he was dismayed to discover what his friend had done, and his newfound status among the Narn as a religious figure as a result. Ta'Lon however encouraged him to keep up the image, pointing out that his people needed someone to look up to after all they had endured. Ta'Lon also assured G'Kar that he needn't worry about his image shadowing his message, offering to kill him if that ever happened.The Ragged Edge Later that year, he became G'Kar's replacement as Narn ambassador to Babylon 5 at G'Kar's request. He was summoned by G'Kar to Babylon 5, however, when he got there, he learned from Vir Cotto that G'Kar had left. He broke into G'Kar's quarters to find a message for him. G'Kar had praised Ta'Lon's level-headedness in the message and asked him to accept the position. Ta'Lon accepted, and later went to C&C to see ISA President Sheridan and Delenn off the station.Objects at Rest Notes *Ta'Lon first appeared in "All Alone in the Night", but was not named in the episode, listed in the credits simply as "Narn". He would not get a name until his appearance in "A Day in the Strife". *Ta'Lon had a way of hacking his way into places he didn't have access to, including G'Kar's quarters, as indicated in the episodes "The Ragged Edge" and "Objects at Rest". G'Kar actually counted on him doing that in the latter episode, when he left him the message asking him to be the new Narn ambassador on Babylon 5. Appearances TV Series * "All Alone in the Night" * "A Day in the Strife" * "Point of No Return" * "The Ragged Edge" * "Objects at Rest" References Category:People Category:Males Category:Narn Category:Ambassadors Category:Members of the Narn Resistance